A Mad World
by leapingleameer
Summary: It's a mad world when 1000 years of history becomes shrouded in mystery. It only becomes madder when people with the DNA of pokemon spliced with their own, revolt in responce to being locked away from population. But is there more to this story than meets the eye? No longer accepting OCs...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…**

**A/N: **Hey there. I've had this idea floating around in my head for some time now, and hadn't had the courage to do anything with it until recently (courtesy of rlb190 ;3). First time I've ever posted a story, so please be easy on the criticism.

Yeah, so anyways, since I wasn't able to put down everything I wanted in this prologue (there are only so many hours in the day T-T) I was forced to resort to giving you guys a _**very brief **_history lesson on what has happened recently in the poke world… in this story.

There's more info down at the bottom, and the rules.  
*Cough* Well anyways, I hope you guys like it :)

**~ Special thanks to rlb190 for pushing me to do this! ;3 ~**

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time there was an era of peace and tranquility, where beasts of great power stood side by side with mankind. With identical goals and a great deal of self perseverance, they worked together to achieve accomplishments even greater than themselves.  
This was a time of heroes, where the meek and righteous could inherit courage and strength, and become legends even greater than those who were born long before them. This was a time of love and friendship, where the bonds of those you hold close seemed to withstand anything thrown in its way. _

_But nothing lasts forever.__  
__Like anything else, this precious period of time, where everything seemed so pure and innocent, had to meet its end. _

_And the end came like a hurricane, destructive and tragic, merciless and cruel. _

_It had been the darkest hour of mankind, where war raged furiously and tore at the earth like great sharp claws. Hearts darkened, and morals became conflicted. Yet at the end of it all there was hardly anything left behind to remind us what happened.  
There were no old diaries found recording the lives of those who lived through such dark times. There were no biographies, or letters, or files. There was absolutely nothing, except for a few pieces of clothing showing the fashion of the time, and maybe even a few electronics that are now either long outdated or pointless. The elusiveness of this period of history had many calling it the Lost Ages, a thousand years of history hidden away._

_Those who lived through the very last years of the Lost Ages refused to speak of it. They kept their mouths dutifully shut, as if even the slightest slip of the tongue would bring back all the demons of their past. Many of those people have died off, all by natural causes. There is only one man left who lived through the very last years of the Lost Ages, and he hid himself away from the prying eyes of those who wouldn't let him live in peace, shrouding the story of the past in even more mystery..._

_Hybrids: the official name for those human's whose ancestors were genetically altered, their DNA spliced with that of a pokemon, not only giving them a few features of that pokemon, but their abilities and powers as well. The most common features inherited from the pokemon were their tail and ears, assuming they had any that were visible._

_Unfortunately, when the Hybrids came to be, the pokemon ceased to exist. There is yet to be an explanation for this phenomenon, where entire species went extinct in what seemed to be one fatal blow. Historians often debate over what could have happened. One of the most popular theories includes the Hybrids being products of war, the process of splicing the DNA of humans with beasst being too painful for the poor creatures to live through._

_Strong and feared, the Hybrids were locked away in what is today called "PokeCities". At first the PokeCities were located in only one region, the Johto region. But as the Hybrid population grew, so did the need for space, and soon every region had at least twenty PokeCities, all located in the most deserted parts of their land, away from populated places._

_For awhile there was peace; the Hybrids tolerated their limited access to the world and the people allowed the Hybrids to govern themselves. But as time went on the Hybrids began to question their captivity. Why should they, who had presumably done absolutely nothing wrong to deserve acts of alienation, put up with being locked away like an animal? Why should they, who were far more superior in strength and power, be treated so unfairly just for being different? _

_As they asked themselves these questions more and more, they began to resent the fences that surrounded their city, cutting them off from the world. Then that resentment became focused on those men in the fancy suits who held the keys to their freedom.  
That was when the first tiny seeds of tension were sewn all over the world._

_In time that tension grew, and so did the violence. Hybrids would randomly attack and provoke the guards surrounding the cities, throwing rocks and blasting attacks at the unsuspecting men. Their relation with the people who had no pokemon genetics grew worse overtime, as gangs within the Hybrid cities formed and thrived.  
_

_Among them are seven gangs in particular with considerable amounts of strengths and resources, and more importantly, secret passages leading from underground hideouts, into the cities, and into the free world around the cities... _

_Everyday grew worse, and for the longest time many feared a war was brewing in their midst. _

_And then came along Evan Meyers._

_Evan Meyers had been born a Hybrid, and like his brethren, he fought for the rights of his people. However, he did not fight with brute force as did many of those around him, but with words and politics. His peaceful technique gained him many devoted followers and generous supporters, and then at the age of 65 he managed to do what many thought was impossible. _

_He convinced the 5 great leaders of Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova to sign a bill declaring the rights and freedom of pokemon. _

_And thus the story begins on a January evening, with a Hybrid family of five located in a PokeCity within the Unova region..._

**A/N:** It was short, I know T-T. Sorry about that.

In case my prologue sucked, to sum everything up, there was a 1000 year time gap in which there is little knowledge on what happened. Only one thing is for certain about that time gap: somewhere in the beginning a long war had been sparked, and it tore people apart and put all pokemon into extinction…

From here on out, only really important Author Notes will be placed atop of the story. Well anyways, here are the rules and some info. Unlike the rules, the info isn't required to be read (although it is highly suggested). Fair warning: it's a bit rushed but I was racing to finish a deadline.  
…yeah, um… I think I'm just goanna go hide now…  
(**Form is in Profile**)

**Rules:**  
**1)** You cannot have the DNA of a legendary pokemon.

…yeah, I think that's just about it…

**Info:  
**

**Gangs:**  
As mentioned, there are seven very powerful gangs in this story. Unfortunately, unless you are a member, there is little to nothing known about them, save for the fact that each one of them have multiple bases in set up in every region. What is known, however, is that each gang is defined by their leader. This includes…**  
Crows:** The Crows is led by a man by the name of Neil Jackson who has the DNA of a Honchkrow. More of an attacker than a defender, this man has a habit of stabbing first and greeting later. Nonetheless he's a good leader, and makes sure his members are well taken care of.  
His gang strives to hit the hardest and be the strongest.  
**O  
Psyche:** Led by an older man by the name of Lorenzo Garza. Lorenzo is a wise man, nearly the polar opposite of Neil. Unlike the Honchkrow Hybrid, Lorenzo thinks things through instead of just charging straight head on.  
His gang specializes in stealth and stealing information.  
**O  
Reverend: **Led by a woman by the name of Ophelia Francis who has the DNA of a Milotic. Her beauty is legendary, as is her kindness.  
Ophelia leads the only gang to have made an alliance with all the other gangs, alliances that are still strong and giving her advantages in all areas.  
**O**  
**Bison:** A gang led by a man whose good looks rival that of even Ophelia. He's very popular with the ladies, and has a very cool and calm demeanor. His name is Alejandro Mendoza, a man with the DNA of a Bouffalant.  
He leads the second richest gang and, surprisingly, has the most connections to the outside world. **  
O  
Craters:** A gang led by a strange, silent man who requires his right hand man to speak for him. His name is Jake Norman, and he has the DNA of a Volcarona. Out of everyone, he has the most underground tunnels and fastest means of travel to get through them. **  
O  
Flare:** A gang led by a very feisty, seductive, vengeful woman by the name of Bianca Santiago with the DNA of a Ninetails. She leads the richest gang, and protects her members with a frightening ferocity. There is little to nothing she can't buy with her money.  
**O  
Blanc:** A gang led by a man by the name of Justin Fletcher, whom has the DNA of a Haxorus. He is a man with many morals, leading what is possibly the most heroic gang. He strives to uphold justice, and is a very well known supporter of Evan Meyers.

**2) Chat Handle:** The screen name for the free messaging application PalChats, which is similar to MSN messenger, Yahoo messenger, etc. Likewise, if your OC has a computer with a camera (which is unlikely if you're a Hybrid, but very likely if you're a typical human) then it can be used like Skype.

**3) The length of this story:** There will be three parts to this story, and in those parts three years will pass. Since I don't really want to bother you all with making you write up what your OC will look like in "Part 2" and Part 3" I'll wait until we get near the end of one part before requesting their physical changes.

**4) Canon Characters:** It's been over 1000 years since they were born. It's not likely for a person to live that long.

**5) Genres:** Well, you already know it's been placed in Sci-Fi and Adventure, but I also really wanted to put it under Mystery and Fantasy/Spiritual. Unfortunately, I could only pick two so…


End file.
